Convince Me, InuYasha
by Mistress Nika
Summary: InuYasha must now deal with the Death Goddess to save Kagome's life! And a huge secret of Kagome's that even she had forgotten is revealed. ONESHOT
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer=Don't own InuYasha and don't feel like listing who I do own! So deal with it!! Nyah!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
InuYasha paced frantically back and forth in front of the hut. It had been three days since Kagome had been shot by Kikyou's arrow. And for three days she had lain unconscious. He had worn a hole in the ground from his incessant pacing and he knew he was driving his friends crazy. Not to mention greatly unnerving the innocent villagers. He didn't know what he would do if she... *No!* he shook his head, *She can't! She won't!* He wanted desperately to be in there with her, but the old witch had run him out. "Stupid old witch.." he mumbled.  
  
"InuYasha," said a calm voice. "If she is to heal Kagome-sama, she must have peace."  
  
InuYasha spun on the monk who had come up behind him and shouted, "But she needs ME!" Then he blushed furiously. He hadn't really meant to say that out loud. It just kinda slipped out. But then, he wasn't really known for thinking before he spoke.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly as Sango came to his side.  
  
"That's probably more true than you know, InuYasha." Sango said sadly.  
  
Miroku draped an arm over Sango's shoulder and she slid in closer, wrapping her arm around his waist. Ever since the monk had almost died, those two seemed to share some kind of special connection. As if they could never be seperated, no matter how far away from one another they were. InuYasha still didn't know how the monk had survived. If he hadn't been fighting with Naraku at the time, he may have seen a miracle.  
  
As he watched the two lovers take solace in each other, he sighed. *I wish that was me and Kagome* he thought.  
  
No sooner did he think that than the entire world seemed to grow dark. Shadows grew longer and the once radiant sun overhead faded, becoming no brighter than a star on a cloudy night. Everything grew silent and for a moment he thought he had gone deaf! But then he heard the raspy breathing of Kagome from inside the hut. *Kagome!* he thought frantically. He could hear the faint voices of Sango and Miroku calling to him as he ripped back the door and dashed inside the hut.  
  
There Kagome lay, covered in sweat and tossing wildly in her sleep. It seemed the world grew even darker and both Kaede and the room faded away. Only he and Kagome remained. He grabbed Kagome's hand and began urging her awake, to no avail. Suddenly she gasped in and her body rose from the bed.  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried out. Then her breath left her body with a deep sigh and she fell back, motionless.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried. "Kagome! Don't die!!"  
  
Tears began to flow from the hanyou's eyes and he began sobbing her name over and over, begging her not to leave him.  
  
But then a new voice drifted through the darkness. A womans voice, soft and etherial, calling to Kagome.  
  
InuYasha looked up and saw a woman. She was dressed in somber black miko robes. Jet black armor, dark as night covered her chest and shoulders. At her left side she carried a long katana and at her right hip was an intricate dagger. The dagger's sheath was black, as was the handle, but both were inlaid with elaborate silver markings. She carried a long gold staff, the bottom of which rested on the ground. It was covered in strange engravings that looked like a language. She simply stood, calm and reserved a few feet away.   
  
"Kagome." she called softly.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's spirit seperated from her body and stood up. InuYasha blinked and stared between the spirit of Kagome and body of Kagome who's hand he still held.  
  
Without looking back at either her body or InuYasha, she began walking towards the woman in black.  
  
"Come, child." the woman said softly. "You're time here is over, and we have need of you elsewhere."   
  
She held out her hand to Kagome and the teenager began to walk forward, as if in a trance. She took her outstretched hand without looking back and the two began to fade into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha screamed, "Kagome!!" and she spun around. Her eyes were vacant, but when she saw him recognition dawned on her and they seemed to clear.  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes and she said sadly, "Inu...Ya...sha..." She dropped the strange woman's hand and turned back to face him. She raised her hands to her face and tears began to pour down her cheeks. She started toward him and called his name again, but the woman grabbed her by the wrist and wouldn't let go. Kagome struggled against the woman's iron-like grip, but was unable to break free. Finally she resigned herself to her fate. She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, InuYasha."  
  
There was no way he was letting her give up like that. "Idiot!" he called. She looked up at him in surprise and he shouted, "Don't give up! Fight her!! You can win!"  
  
Kagome just shook her head.  
  
InuYasha growled deep in his throat and before he knew it, he had launched himself at the offending person. He sliced his claws through the woman, releasing Kagome from her grasp. Or, at least that's how he had it figured. Actually, all his claws hit was empty space. They had both suddenly disappeared, a split second before he had struck. He stood for a moment in confusion. He looked down at his claws, then at the place they had been standing, then back to his claws. Then laughter like thunder echoed through the darkness.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" the voice laughed. "Do you think a creature like you could defeat the Death Goddess Morrigan!?  
  
He spun around and faced the laughing woman, still griping Kagome by the wrist. He made ready to attack again, but instead she quickly spoke again.  
  
"No one in a thousand years has defeated me!" she cackled. "And he who last did would never have attacked me with brute force."  
  
InuYasha paused in his attack. There was something here he was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was! He mentally slapped himself and thought, *She HAS been defeated before!* Then he relaxed his claws and just stared at her coldly. *But it wasn't in a real fight...so...how did he do it?* He continued to study her and she seemed to be very interested in what made him stop. They just stared at each other for the longest time. Finally his poor brain couldn't take it anymore and he shouted, "I give up!! How did he beat you!?"  
  
She laughed again and didn't seem like she was going to answer him. But then, desperate, Kagome spoke.  
  
"InuYasha!" she said quickly. "Do you love me?"  
  
THAT he was NOT expecting! His cheeks flushed and he raised a claw to scratch his head. "Uh..." was all he mangaged to get out. Sure, he loved her. But could he admit it? Well, of course! What else could he do? He was about to lose her!  
  
"Of course I do, you baka!" he shouted at her.  
  
She smiled and said kindly, "Then say it. Say you love me and we'll be free."  
  
The goddess stopped laughing and clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth, silencing her.  
  
"Silence, child." she said angrily. "Mortals aught not know our ways. How could you?"  
  
But Kagome was not about to just give up now! InuYasha loved her, and he finally told her so! She was overjoyed and that gave her all the power she needed! A bright light flashed around Kagome and Morrigan removed her hands, seperating herself from Kagome as quickly as possible, as if she had been burned.  
  
"How can this be!?" she cried. "You're a mortal soul!"  
  
Kagome's eyes burned with a white hot fire and she whirled around to face the goddess. "And I plan on remaining that way, Morrigan!" she said. Then she spun back to face InuYasha. "You have to convince her!" she said. "Convince her that I should stay! Tell her that you love me!"  
  
As InuYasha's brain tried to comprehend her words, Morrigan narrowed her eyes and said suspiciously, "How could you know such things, child?"  
  
Kagome just smiled at her sweetly and said, "What's wrong, Morrigan? Forget me already?"  
  
Morrigan stared at her for a few more minutes, then her eyes went wide with surprise. She had seen something she recognized! Something she hadn't expected to ever see again.  
  
"Uzume!?" she asked stunned.  
  
Kagome just smiled and at that moment InuYasha shouted, "I LOVE KAGOME!!"  
  
The darkness was burned away by a radiant light and InuYasha shielded his eyes. When the light faded, he was still kneeling beside Kagome in the hut, his hand in hers. But she was no longer sweating, and he noticed that the wound she had suffered was now completely healed. He plopped back on his butt in relief and Kaede rushed him, shouting that he needed to stay outside if she was going to help Kagome. He chuckled and said with a smile, "Take a look, old woman. She's already healed."  
  
Kaede removed her bandages and saw that there was indeed no sign of a wound ever having been present. She began stammering about how strange it was and Kagome chose that moment to open her eyes.  
  
InuYasha squeazed her hand gently, letting her know he was there and she turned her head to him. She smiled lovingly up at him and he smiled back at her. Golden eyes gazed into chocolate eyes they just stared at each other, content to spend a few moments in loving silence. Suddenly, Kagome broke the moment and launched herself into his arms, knocking him backwards and nearly giving Kaede a heart attack. Neither made to remove themselves from the floor and they stayed locked in their endless embrace, almost afraid to let go.  
  
"Aishiteru." whispered InuYasha, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She gave his neck a squeaze and whispered back, "And I love you, with all my heart. Forever."  
  
Just at that moment, Sango and Miroku entered and Sango quickly covered Miroku's eyes, seeing as how Kagome wasn't wearing anything but a sheet and lying on top of InuYasha! Which was a suggestive position in itself, but it also revealed to the world her bare backside where the sheet had fallen open!  
  
"Oops!" Sango said and blushed. "We'll...uh...just be...outside if you need us!" Then she frantically motioned to Kaede who followed them out, still mumbling about how it was impossible. Miroku meanwhile just wanted to know what was going on!  
  
Outside, Kaede explained to Sango and Miroku about the strange instantaneous healing. Kaede pondered to herself if perhaps the girls miko powers healed her body and Miroku and Sango just gave each other secret glances.  
  
"I wonder," said Sango quietly, "If that goddess knows how much good she's done us."  
  
Miroku grinned and put his arm around his love. "I don't think that was her motive." he said, "But without her, we may have all ended up a very differant way."  
  
He pulled her close and they shared a sweet kiss. One of many to come.  
  
From far away, the Death Goddess watched them. "I've done them good?" she questioned. She never intended to do anything but what she was born to do. She turned her gaze to the scene unfolding in the hut and smiled. "Enjoy your life, Daughter." she said, "We will meet again one day." She began to turn away, but then said with one last glance. "But may it not be for a long while yet."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Alright this is my second "Convince Me". I really like this one. It's shorter than the Sesshoumaru one, but I didn't think InuYasha would be as likely to talk to the goddess who is trying to take Kagome's soul. I figured he'd probably just attack first and regret it later. So, no talking=shorter! Also, this one occurs before "Convince Me, Sesshoumaru". That's why she says no one has defeated her. The next one will be Sango/Miroku, which occurs before THIS one!  
  
Now, as for why Morrigan called Kagome both Uzume and Daughter. She didn't mean HER daughter. Uzume is the Shinto goddess of joy and happiness, which I felt fit Kagome very well. And Uzume is often called the Daughter of Heaven. So, yes, in this Kagome is a reincarnated goddess. And the reason she couldn't break free from Morrigan at first is because she was extremely sad, which goes against her nature. When InuYasha made her happy by saying he loved her, it gave her access to her powers, allowing her to free herself. If you don't understand about Morrigan, go read chapter two of "Convince Me, Sesshoumaru" where I explain about her.  
  
So, how'd you like it? I hope you did and I also hope you review! I love getting reviews! And if you wanna tell me I've gotten something wrong, go ahead! I'll be more than happy to fix it. But I don't think I did this time... Well, R&R!! Make me happy!! 


	2. Author's Note

I'm afraid I'm having problems with my computer and I'm having to reinstall my Windows XP operating system. I'm trying to transfer all my data to discs, but I can't get access to the folder I stored my fics in. This means I can't update until I get it fixed. It also means that I'm probably gonna start several new fics. Sorry for those who were waiting for me to update. 


End file.
